


Pleasant Weekend Plans

by SamuelJames



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Double Drabble, F/M, Post Colorado
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke and Audrey plan a day on The Cape Rouge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant Weekend Plans

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Pleasant Weekend Plans_   
>  _**Pairing:** Duke Crocker/Audrey Parker_   
>  _**Rating:** PG-13_   
>  _**Summary:** Duke and Audrey plan a day on The Cape Rouge._   
>  _**Notes:** Written for my own Comment Fic prompt  Haven, Duke Crocker/Audrey Parker, sailing._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

When they get back from Colorado, Duke spends several nights at Audrey's jokingly pointing out that it's convenient to work.

Audrey grins at him, "sure. That's the only appeal."

She tugs on his cardigan, pulling him away from the stove to quickly kiss him. "We should do something today."

Haven doesn't have a lot of options but Duke floats the idea of going sailing.

"I could make us a picnic when we're done with breakfast or cook for us on the boat. Sea looks good today, we could go out round the bay."

Audrey nods and sneaks a piece of bacon as he lifts it off the pan.

"Ow, hot."

"No patience, Audrey."

"I have been working up an appetite."

Duke rolls his eyes, "wish I'd been warned that cringy lines were part of the Audrey Parker experience."

"You'd have still kissed me in that motel room."

Duke nods. Of course he would have, she's amazing and he keeps finding himself smiling just being in her presence.

"I'll have to show you how everything works on the boat, she's my pride and joy."

"I'm aware. I don't know much but a day on your boat sounds perfect."

"It will be."


End file.
